Drabbles&Sonfics with the crew
by DelphianBleak
Summary: Give it a chance? :p A bunch of sonfics, if a liked storyline, if asked may carry on, warning : valduggery & Ganith are present here! wiht an OC - Delphian Bleak :p previously just some more songfics! : xDBx
1. I kissed a Girl!

I kissed a girl – Katy Perry

Everyone sat in a large circle in Valkyries House. Well, Gordon's estate as she still called it. Round said circle was: Tanith, Ghastly, Fletcher, Valkyrie and Skulduggery who happened to be in a chair pushed into the circle. "Suits are not made to sit on living room floors to play child games. I shall sit in a chair." He had said.

Valkyrie had just rolled her eyes and called the others in. They were playing 'Spin the Bottle'

"Hey! Shut up people, do you want to play?" Valkyries voice shut up the rest of the babble.

"I'm starting!!" Tanith yelled like a 7 year old girl, and reached for the bottle, but Valkyrie got to it first.

"Nuh-uh! I thought of playing the game, so I start!" She said, and stuck her tongue out. As she put it in the middle about to spin it, Fletcher grabbed it.

"I have the cool hair, I start" he proceeded to put it into the middle again, this time, Ghastly stole it.

"I am scarred. I should do it." This set of a lot of yelling and arguing. After ten minutes Skulduggery had had enough.

"ENOUGH!" He yelled. His voice echoing into the corridors and bouncing around the room. Everyone shut up and turned their heads towards the skeleton, including Dire Blaze, who just popped up out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" Fletcher asked rudely to her face. She stared at him, and shook her head lightly.

"Can you not read?" she asked back in the same tone. He narrowed his eyes at her, trying to look scary. It didn't work. She sighed.

"Don't worry." She dismissed and looked back at skulduggery, who of which was still waiting for silence.

"Finally, we are going to play 'spin the bottle' apparently." He gave an obvious look towards Valkyrie and she grinned.

Skulduggery then grabbed the bottle, stopping all previous arguments and spun it in the circle. It landed on Tanith.

"Make out!!" Fletcher yelled, hoping he would get lucky. Tanith then spun it again after sighing, to see who the lucky person was.

It landed on Valkyrie.

All the lads in the room shot glances at each other, ghastly and skulduggery both tensed noticeably.

Valkyrie and Tanith both stared at each other for a minute, and laughed a bit, then shrugged. They crawled across to each other staying still in the middle of the circle, and kissed each other.

* * *

Val's POV

As we kissed, we knew it didn't mean anything, all in the name of fun and that.

We both smiled into the kiss, and were reminded by an impatient Fletcher that we needed to "make out" not just kiss.

So Tanith moved faster and deepened the kiss. I have to admit I can't say I didn't like it...

_I hope skulduggery don't mind it..._


	2. Careful Paramore

Oh my! I got like three reviews I think, and the first one I got I was like Epppp!! and my friend was next to me like "Why are you so happy?" was like, "Reviews on my first songfic thing, You wouldn't understand" and I was like happy for like 30 mins, and I just read two more and I can't stp smiling,so Thank-you, so much :):) xx

Mademise Morte - I do care who you are, and thankyou so much for your review, it made me very happy, and I will try to involve the song more, some will be alot more involved then others, depending on the song and situation ect. but thankyou so much, you're review made me smile :)

NerdySkeleton&Ravenwisker thankyou also for you're reviews, they all made me smile :)!

xDBx

* * *

Careful – Paramore

Valkyrie was sat on the roof of her estate. She had inherited it from her uncle a year ago on her eighteenth birthday. She didn't look back anymore, those times were different. She heard a noise behind her – a shoe on roof tiles – she took a big breath and was ready to attack if needed when the noise appeared again.

She jumped up and twisted in the air her hands feeling the place where everything connects. The displaced air hit a figure and it was sent flying. It landed across the roof with a velvety grunt. Valkyrie gasped slightly, knowing that anywhere. The figure stood up as Valkyrie strode over to him.

"Um..." the voice started looking down, Valkyrie wasn't sure whether she was going to cry, laugh or run. This was the voice of the person who had left her broken. She couldn't let him know that, so she pulled out her barely used sarcasm.

"Excuse me, do I know you? And why, may I ask, are you on my roof?" she asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. She heard the man mumble.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to startle you." There was an awkward silence, and then Valkyrie repeated one of her earlier questions.

"Yeah, well you did. Also, you didn't answer my question, do I know you?" He looked up. He had pale skin and pitch black hair and his crystal blue eyes pierced into hers. She gasped lightly again, making sure he didn't notice.

"Valkyrie, don't be stupid. You know me and you know it. May I also ask why you attacked me?" she dropped her arms and her head sunk low as she sighed, a tear rolling down her face.

"You can't be too careful anymore. When all that's waiting for you..." she whispered, her voice breaking clearly at the end. The man walked towards her, his arm going to comfort her, but she walked back.

"Don't touch me Skulduggery Pleasant." She said clearly and carried on walking backwards, she didn't notice how far she had gone until she lost her footing. She yelped, her gaze falling to the floor below her, her arms flying to keep her balance in the air. She would have used her Elemental ability but she was too shocked and couldn't find where everything connected. Her hand flew out and she grabbed the edge of the house.

Skulduggery held his hand out for her to take but she shook her head. "Don't come any closer! You haven't been here for over a year Pleasant. Why do you bother now?" she yelled, still trying to keep her grip on the roof. Skulduggery was crying, actually crying. When Valkyrie saw this her breath got caught in her throat. She didn't even notice she was crying until the salty liquid ran into her mouth.

Skulduggery's hand moved closer to her, "please, Valkyrie, please just take my hand!" he yelled. Valkyrie shook her head again, but lifted her other hand up. It wasn't long enough. He couldn't reach it, "You've got to reach a little more!" she strained her arm and they were nearly touching. "More!" he yelled, desperate now. She let her other hand go and shoved her arm up, he yelled at her for being stupid but was able to grab her and pulled her back onto the roof. He pulled her close and she pushed him back, sobbing and crying. "T- Thank you. But you have to leave! I can't just let you back into my life like that." She sobbed, Skulduggery was crying too now.

"I am so sorry... Will you ever trust me again?"

She shrugged, still crying. "I said before.. You can't be too careful anymore. Everything always seems to let you down..."

The rest of the night was made of Valkyrie crying and Skulduggery regretting what he'd done. But they were together all the same...

_You can't be too careful anymore  
_

_When all that is waiting for you_

_Won't come any closer_

_You've got to reach a little more_

_More, more_

_More, More_


	3. Let it go Bella Cullen Project

Let it go – Bella Cullen Project

{{Okay, firstly I am going to tell you this one is not going to be based around the lyrics of the song but the title. I had an idea pop up for this so yeah. }}

Secondlyyy, I am so sorry I havn't updated in like FOREVER, I know it's the same old excuse but hi-ho, Schools been getting in the way and I have been spending alot of my time thinking and being with someone :P (they arn't boy boyfriend sadly XD) haha, and yeah, rubbish excuse :( anywayyyyyy, I hope you enjoy this.. even though it is pretty poo&pointless :P

xDBx

* * *

"I can't believe you did that." Skulduggery stated monotonously. He and Valkyrie were just getting out of a taxi, walking up the lane to Gordon's estate – Valkyries now, although she never says it – and Valkyrie was getting annoyed.

"Yes, I know you can't believe I did it. You haven't stopped saying that since I _did_ do it, and it is getting extremely irritating." She told him firmly, walking faster to the door. Opening it Skulduggery said

"I still can't believe you did that..." He was shocked, His lovely Bentley, beyond repair. If he were human he would be crying.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_"Valkyrie! Get into the Bentley now!" Skulduggery ordered._

_"No." She replied stubbornly, folding her arms over her chest – which skulduggery couldn't help but linger on – and standing straight._

_"Valkyrie," He moved between her and the Bentley slowly, planning on grabbing her, but not succeeding as she misplaced the air around her and sent him flying into the side of the car, leaving a huge dent. "Come into the car. Now. I mean it Valkyrie!" he said, trying to grab her again. This time she sent a wave of fireballs at the spot he was standing. Was, standing. He had dodged at the last second, all of the fireballs attacking and eating up at the – what used to be a – car. Skulduggery slowly turned around to the remains of his loved one. His jaw dropped._

_"I'll call a taxi!" Valkyrie quickly said._

_*end of flashback*_

_

* * *

  
_

"I'm sorry! If you hadn't of moved, it wouldn't of happened." She explained.

"So what you wanted me to get burned by your flames?" he said indifferently.

"Well, stop complaining about the car and I wouldn't have to keep thinking of excuses!" Valkyrie exclaimed, exasperated. The house was silent as she collapsed onto the couch, skulduggery stil standing there.

*half an hour of silence later*

"I still can't believe you did that."

"LET IT GO!"


	4. Zero Smashing Pumpkins

Here I am, writing another chapter for this, in my "I heart NZ" top I got sent over for my birthday from my aunt, for once it wasn't 2 weeks early or late :p

still can't wait to get back into London to the new Zealand shop to get some Raro XD and eating the closest I can get to hokey pokey Ice cream here in England.... honeycomb... but is happy that I don't have to eat the disgusting stuff us English people call marmite, I have the real stuff from NZ.

I am also eating some nerds that my mate got me from America, and wishes I can get more of them too, also am wondering whether I will be here when my friend gets back from Aussie, and is jealous of all the people getting to go to new York with school!!

Gah, I need to get out more. Haha.

You didn't need to know any of that, but I thought I would tell you :p

well, here is a chapter with a song requested by LythiaHarpen, I have sat here re listening to this song to try and get the best idea I can, and will now end up singing this song in my sleep :p great XD haha. Anyways, enjoy? Haha! Xx

xDBx

* * *

Zero – Smashing Pumpkins

Skulduggery unlocked the door to his small house on cemetery drive. He walked in, only one thing on his mind. Valkyrie. He had been out with her on another 'mission' as she liked to call them, and she had been close to death, she was ok now, back at kenspeckles.

He hadn't been in here for over a month now, there was dust everywhere. He had been staying at Gordon's in the spare room, making sure she was safe. There was a mirror on the wall in the hallway; Valkyrie when she was fourteen insisted he had one in the house.

It was dusty, Skulduggery swiped a gloved hand across it, clearing part of the glass. He looked at himself, at his skull and hat, at how you couldn't see anything he expressed from his face.

_My reflection, dirty mirror  
there's no connection to myself_

_

* * *

  
_

Valkyries POV

_**He put swiped his gloved hand across the dusty old mirror. The one she made him get, he shook his head gently as if telling himself off internally for something. Then he sighed a wistful sigh. He wanted something he couldn't have. His face moved from the mirror as he stalked down further into his small home. Shoulders slumped and looking depressed and hopeless. She wanted to reach out, comfort him, she put her hand out and yelled for him. "Skulduggery!" **_

_**But her hand hit cold glass. She was on the inside of the mirror, she could see him and she could hear him. But her could neither hear nor see her. She was trapped and unable to get to him, she tried banging on the glass to break it, something to get her to him. The one she loved. There was a crack then-**_

**Valkyrie sprung up in her bed, breathing heavily and tears rolling gently down her face. It was a dream, just a dream. But it felt so real. As if part of that had really been happening. Only then did she notice her surroundings, she was in a bright white room. Kenspeckle ran into the room then, "Valkyrie, are you ok? You woke with a start!" she looked blankly at the professor and nodded mutley. "Bad dream" she managed to whisper.**

"**Ah. You get them alot?" he asked sympetheticaly, she shook her head.**

"**Not like that. It wasn't violent or gory.. just I guess you would say heartbreaking. Don't worry about it Kenspeckle, I'll go back to sleep, sorry to bother you."**

"**No bother dear. Just get back to sleep." He said as he walked out of the room. **

**Valkyrie sighed as she collapsed back onto the bed, and closed her eyes. **

_**She loved him.**_

Skulduggery's POV

_She's the one for me  
she's all I really need  
'Cause she's the one for me_

I sat on my old armchair, thinking again about my witty, charming and beautiful partner. _She is too young! You will turn out as some type of old man who pervs on little girls! _Stop arguing with yourself. I will eventually go mad. I know I love her, but I can't do anything about it !

_I never let on, that I was on a sinking ship  
I never let on that I was down_

I always get those quick glances of her, and I can't help but smile when she smiles. But lately she has been in danger, and all her humour and light heartedness is gone. I am getting more depressed every time I am near her because I love her and I want to help her, but I can't help her without telling her I love her! And I can't do that.

_You blame yourself, for what you can't ignore  
you blame yourself for wanting more_

I can't help but say to myself it's my entire fault she is getting hurt in the first place. I brought her into all this. _But she wanted too; it was as much as her choice as it was yours. _

That doesn't matter; I could have stopped her getting into all of this, kept her out of danger.

_No you couldn't and you can't now either, you want her too much, you need her._

I do need her. I realise that now, I love her.

_She's the one for me  
She's all I really need  
She's the one for me  
She's my one and only_

_

* * *

_

**Thankyouu for reading haha, I am taking requests, and would love some haha, and reviews, I love them too :p**

**love youuuuu all hahaaa**

**xDBx  
**


	5. Oneshot Msn conversation, Unprot Sex

Haha, okay this one isn't a songfic but just this conversation on msn. This is based on real events although it has been altered to fit the characters a bit better and to make mopre sence then the real conersation between me and some of my mates, what I had basically said in this convo is what my character is saying (Delphian Bleak) and Fletcher is my mates ex boyfriend, Valkyrie being one of my mates who joked around to back me up and Skulduggery was pretty much added for fun and the fact that a SP oneshot isn't an SP oneshot without him

**I class this as M because I am paranoid and it includes talk of unprotected sex & Chlamydia, please do not read if uncomfortable reading.**

may I also mention that none of the thoughts expressed in this oneshot are to be listened to, UNPROTECTED SEX IS NOT SAFE! USE PROTECTION.

please R&R, I give out virtual cookies!

and if anyone want's to be included in any oneshots/drabbles I will be doing I am open for requests, same on songfics requests are highly apriciated and OC's of your own, or just a version of you can be requested to be in these =]

I'll stop rambling now here ya goooo

*Disclaimer, I do not own skul, val, or fletch, however I do own Del.*

* * *

_**Valkyrie Cain – Valkyrie (L) FIRE**_

**Delphian Bleak – I'dTapThat**

**Skulduggery Pleasant – DetectivePleasant**

**Fletcher Renn – Rennster**

**

* * *

  
**

_-_Rennster_ has signed in-_

Rennster: 3, 2, 1.

_-_**I'dTapThat**_ has signed in-_

**I'dTapThat: DUUUUUUUDDEE!**

Rennster: Hello Del how was your day?

**I'dTapThat: The one day I go to school with Val and I catch Chlamydia.**

Rennster: You WHAT?!

**I'dTapThat: I caught Chlamydia, the whole class did.**

Rennster: How?!

**I'dTapThat: Unprotected sex. How else to you think? The magic STI fairies paid a visit?**

Rennster: Could have happened. Back to the point, you had unprotected sex in lesson? Which lesson?

**I'dTapThat: PSHE.**

Rennster: So you had unprotected sex in PSHE?

**I'dTapThat: Theoretically, yes**

Rennster: So you had unprotected sex in a school lesson? Val's never told me about that... It makes no sense, unless you went into the toilets?

**I'dTapThat: Nope, we did it in lesson, in the drama room.**

Rennster: The teacher SAW?! :S Oh wait, in a drama room, acting.

**I'dTapThat: Nope, It was PSHE.**

Rennster: So let me go back over this, you caught Chlamydia in PSHE? I'm still confused.

**I'd****TapThat: Yes. I had unprotected sex in my PSHE lesson, with everyone in our class and the teacher. =]**

Rennster: I don't believe you.

**I'dTapThat: Really? I could get Val in, she was in the lesson, and she had fun too.**

_-**Valkyrie (L) FIRE** has been added to the conversation_-

_**Valkyrie (L) FIRE: Hey guys, what's up?**_

**I'dTapThat: Val, didn't we catch Chlamydia in PSHE?**

**_Valkyrie (L) FIRE: Yup. The sex was good. =] You sure know what you're doing Del, haha._**

_-_**DetectivePleasant**_has just broken into the conversation-_

**DetectivePleasant: If only breaking into the sanctuary was that easy. Anyway I heard Fletcher gasp and start crying in his room, what are you two doing?**

**_Valkyrie (L) FIRE: Nothing, honest!!_**

**I'dTapThat: Telling him how we had sex together with the whole class and got Chlamydia =]**

**DetectivePleasant: You WHAT?!**

_**Valkyrie (L) FIRE: Sorry Skull, I did try and keep it from you. However Del really knows what she's doing.**_

-**DetectivePleasant** _has signed out-_

_-_Rennster_ has signed out-_

**I'dTapThat: Do you think we should tell them it was hypothetical sex?**

**_Valkyrie (L) FIRE: .... Nahh._**

**_

* * *

_**

Hehe, sorry about that, I was going through my old chat logs and came across it and just has to turn it into this, please R&R


	6. Birthday Eve

**Hehe, hi! sorry I havn't updated these drabbles in so long, so here it is, the second part will be put up tommorow! :) please review and tell me stuff, anything hahaa! **

**xDBx**

* * *

It's the fourth of April, and I cannot find anything to wear tomorrow! I swear if my wardrobe was alive, I would have slapped it by now. I wasn't even aware I owned anything pink! URGH. I continued to go through my wardrobe, flinging out any garments that were useless for tomorrow.

"Uh, Del? Why does your room look like it got struck by a bomb?" Valkyrie was leaning against my door frame casually, eyeing the mess on my floor.

"I can't find anything to wear tomorrow and it's really starting to get to me." I gave up and laid down on my floor, on the clothes and started to repeatedly hit the ground.

"Um, what's so special about tomorrow? I mean its Easter Monday, but other than that isn't it just any other Easter Monday? Are you looking for some type of bunny suit?" She said, confused and sarcastic at the same time.

I slowly got up and turned to her, she looked slightly scared. "Go as Neera, I'm too annoyed to tell you right now." I said and returned to finding an outfit. She shrugged and went downstairs.

Valkyrie walked downstairs into the lounge, where Skulduggery and Neera were sat watching the newest Doctor Who on replay. "THEY MADE THE SONIC SCREWDRIVER GREEN?! I MEAN COME ON!" Skulduggery yelled at the television, Valkyrie laughed. He turned to her and blushed, not realising she was in the room. She shook her head,

"Hey Neera, why is Del packing a fuss up there because she can't find an outfit for tomorrow? I mean, it's only Easter Monday right?" she asked. Both Skulduggery and Neera turned to look at her,

"You seriously don't know?" Skulduggery said one eyebrow raised.

"No, I wasn't here last night if that means anything?" both of the pair had a look of realisation across them,

"Ah, well it's her birthday tomorrow, she's saying it's her fourteenth, but really she is turning 103." Neera said.

"Seriously? I can't believe I didn't know that!" Valkyrie exclaimed. Neera nodded.

"Yup, it is, fifth of April is Delphian Bleak's birthday. Once a year, every year. Unless she's dead."

"Oh, and the outfit?"

"She feels like dressing up. I reckon she's trying to impress someone if you ask me." Neera said, ever so slightly flicking her head towards Skulduggery.

Everyone – apart from Skulduggery himself – knew about Delphian's feelings towards the detective. She had always had a crush on him, but the more time she was around him, the more her feelings grew apparently.

"AHA! I FOUND IT!" they heard from upstairs. And Delphian came skipping down. "Hey guys, you alright?" She asked cheerfully. Everyone nodded,

"So you found it then Del?" Valkyrie asked.

"Yup! I knew what I was looking for, I just didn't know where I put it. Ghastly made it for me a few weeks back." She was beaming, and Skulduggery spoke up,

"You seem very happy. I take it it's a very nice outfit?" He asked, seeming quite interested. Again, everyone knew of _his_ feelings towards _Delphian _apart from the girl herself.

"Yeah, I am" She said a little but more calm.

"So what type of trousers? Is it like jeans, or actually trousers, and what shirt?" Neera asked, after being quiet for so long. Delphian shook her head laughing gently.

"Not telling, you won't know of the outfit until tomorrow and I think you'll be surprised, Ghastly sure was when I asked him to make it. Oh, and don't think of asking him, he won't tell you." She finished, and went back upstairs, Skulduggery had a smile on his face looking at her as she left, and Valkyrie and Neera looked at each other questioningly.

They'd have to wait till tomorrow.

* * *

**There it is, and yes, it is indeed my birthday tommorow hehe :) thanks for reading and please review :)**

**xDBx**


	7. Birthday Party

**Okay, if you ask me this is really very terrible, I wrote it very late on the 4th, early hours of the 5th so it really is very very bad. **

**Oh my word, to everyone who has said happy birthday thankyou so much, :) and for those who wrote the short drabbles, thankyou lmao! I laughed at them and was very happy :) It really made my day xxx**

**x Delphian Bleak x**

* * *

"DEL, GET YOUR BIRTHDAY ASS DOWN HERE TO YOUR OWN DAMN PARTY OR ELSE!" Neera yelled up the stairs to the birthday girl herself. "I'm sorry, I never knew you were turning into a grade one a-hole with serious attitudinal problems!" Delphian yelled back,

"You have to stop watching wild child." Neera rolled her eyes, "Fine, come down when you're ready." She finished and walked over to Skulduggery.

"Hey, is she alright up there? She kicked a big fuss got us all to get dressed up. Forced Valkyrie into a _dress_, and all the guys into _suits_ even _Fletcher_, and she isn't coming down?" Skulduggery said, a smirk on his face.

"She's still getting ready apparently, I still think she's trying to impress someone." Neera said, crowd watching. Everyone had turned up for this party. They had decorated it as a ball, the main hall being the main dance hall. All in all the arrived guests were: Skulduggery, Tanith, Valkyrie, Ghastly, China, Lythia, Mademise, Neera, Amithest, Rialla, MercyFul, Angel, Freedom, Flaring, Druna, Shakra, Roma and many more. Everyone was present apart from Delphian, who was still upstairs.

Neera and Valkyrie decided enough was enough and stormed up there themselves.

"Delphian, seriously what is taking so long?" Valkyrie asked through the door, a surprise to Delphian as they heard a squeal and a clatter.

"Um, Nothing I'm just trying to find my jeans..." At this point Ghastly had wondered where she was also, and had came upstairs and walked straight into the room, shutting the door on the two girls outside, they stuck their ears to the wood. "You are not wearing jeans! I made you an outfit and you are going to wear it!" they heard him say,

"But I mean... I... I'm scared." Delphian whined.

"Scared? It's an outfit, please, are you scared of what _he _will think? Del, Hun, he'll love it, trust me, I've known him for so long." He said gently and there were a few muffled sounds and Ghastly came out. "She'll be down soon." He said, and he continued down stairs. The girls shrugged and descended the stairs too.

Two minutes later there was a bang upstairs and a very distinctive "SHIT!" Mostly everyone turned to look at the stairs, and Delphian spoke, but still unseen. "Um.. If you're all planning on staring at me on my way down, can you refrain? I mean... Um... I'm nervous as it is, and it's my own party." She did sound nervous, and most people giggled. Then she came into sight.

She had her head down, but her hair was down and curled. She lifted her head to show not only a very obvious blush but green eye shadow and her normal red lipstick. Neera fainted, Valkyrie having to hold her up, and most people were glued to their places.

Delphian Bleak was wearing a _dress. _A freaking _DRESS._

A dress of the deepest emerald green, it was long sleeved and to the floor. She had a frown on and was clearly unhappy, just as Neera woke up to scream something, the tripped.

"OW!! SHIT!! GHASTLY WHY DID YOU MAKE ME WEAR THESE HEELS!" she screamed. Skulduggery went over to pick her up, and he held her close.

"You look beautiful." He whispered into her ear and she shivered, and giggled like a little schoolgirl.

"You look quite dashing yourself." She replied. Everyone else had decided to go out into the back yard, giving them some privacy. Well, all apart from Neera.

Skulduggery moved into Delphian's face, gently touching his lips to hers. "DELPHIAN AND SKULDUGGERY SITTING IN A CARRR! ONE GOES OOOOOOHH, ONE GOES AAHHHH!" Neera screamed, cackling in evil hysterics.

Delphian turned her head slowly towards Neera, kicking off her shoes. "Neera, come and give me a hug." She said, sickly sweet. Neera's eyes widened

"You wouldn't"

"Try me."

Neera ran screaming into the backyard, grabbing nearly everyone's attention. "KEEP THE CRAZY AWAY FROM MEE!" she screams.

"Neera, I got you a new lava lamp!"

"OOOHH!" Neera ran towards her. "Where where where?!" she asked.

Delphian held out a her empty hand, not a lava lamp. "There's not a lava lamp, t- OW!" Del had hit her on the head.

"HAHAHAAA!" She screamed then muttered. "Ow..."

"Oh by the way," Tanith said.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" the rest of the guests chorused, and she thanked them all. Returning to her room abruptly and coming back down.

"Neera, haha, just thought you ought to know," She pulled something from behind her back, it was small and black and fit into the palm of her hand. Until she clicked the small indentation in the middle of it and it grew about three times as long " I've never seen Star Wars, but this reminded me of a light sabre and I thought it was pretty. And look, I can make it red too!" she pressed a different button on the other side and the extended parts went back in and came out red.

"That's nice what is it though, why are you showing it to me?" Neera asked, extremely confused.

"It's not an "it" I've called her Scarlett. So you call her Scarlett. And dear Scarlett here, is my rather boring secret weapon!" she cackled evilly and grinned.

* * *

**Thanks for wasting your time reading this :p and Neera, my secret weapon is multitaskable ;P mwhahaha. um yeah, haha.. cya? lol. this is really bad I know so many errors and Grammar problems but I can't really help it.. lol.. **

**Delphian Out. x**


	8. Delphian and Flaring make Coke

**HELLO! This idea came from a conversation I was having with Flaring yesterday, haaha. SO it's a tad random, and I was wanted to finish it, so excuse grammatical errors and the such. Taa! **

* * *

"I'm bored." Valkyrie said, all of the girls were on the sofa in Gordon's estate, the girls being: Valkyrie Cain, Tanith Low, Delphian Bleak and Flaring Rhythm.

"I need cola." Delphian whined. "Someone call Fletcher. He can get me cola." Flaring went to check her phone, but it was dead.

"It seems to have found a role model." She muttered.

"A role model?" Tanith asked, half asleep.

"Skulduggery. It's dead." Flaring said, staring at her phone as if she expected it to do something.

"I think it's the new trend." Delphian said, her blackberry dead too.

"Skulduggery took my phone." Valkyrie said now, sulking.

"Why?" Both Delphian and Tanith asked at the same time. Flaring cracked up laughing, which set Valkyrie into giggles.

"It's actually Flaring's fault, she still has the pictures on her phone, but she didn't get caught." Val started,

"He was meditating last week, and Val said we should draw on him or steal some of his bones, but that's too obvious so we both agreed that we'd just stick things in his skull." Tanith shook her head as Flaring explained. "He had glitter and millions in his skull for dayyyysss… "

"I want coke." Delphian said.

"I think we established that." Tanith said. Then Flaring's eyes lit up.

"Why don't we make our own?" Delphian's eyes lit up now,

"Can you actually do that?"

"I dunno. Google it."

*Thirty Minutes later*

The sound of fire-truck sirens filled the air around Gordon's estate. Luckily, it was still standing. Valkyrie and Tanith had fled as soon as the burnt smelt reached the living room, Delphian and Flaring weren't as smart. Both of them were now sitting in the back of an ambulance with blankets and hair like kenspeckle's mad scientist Halloween costume that year… well, they thought it was a Halloween costume.

"Haha! Delphian look at this!" Flaring was raiding through the medical equipment and had found that tunnel-y thing that they stick in people's ears. She put it in Delphian's ear "Oh wow.. You have no brain… just loads of skin." Delphian gasped,

"Pass it here! I want to have a look!"

"Girls, do you want a drink? And could you refrain from playing with the medical equipment."

"Yes! Drink! COKE!" Delphian scrambled across a gurney to get to the man in the "Sophisticated rave" outfit.

"Are you sure that's a sensible choice? You've just been in a house fire…" The man was scared by the two girls.

"Yes! Smart! COKE!" She was kneeling on the gurney now, bouncing up and down like a three year old. Flaring rolled her eyes and went back to trying out the medical stuff. She picked up those pad things that have electricity in them, used for reviving people.

"Hey, Del." She called her over, "Fancy trying these out?" She grinned and Delphian did the same

"Yeah!" They laughed and Del lay down, Flaring played with the dials on the box thing and put it on Del's chest above her heart. She pressed the button and Del got shocked and bounced up, "OH MY GOD!" she yelled, and Flaring laughed. "That was fun! Your turn!" Flaring switched places and Del played with the dials, and did the same. "OW!" Flaring laughed as she jumped.

"GIRLS! That is dangerous!" The medic yelled as he ran into the ambulance, telling Delphian off. Flaring just laughed. "Here's your coke." He passed it to her, then one to Flaring. "I got you one too."

"Sorry, I don't do drugs." She said, and the man looked confused.

"Cola?"

"No thanks, Seafood diet. They make me vomit." She said lightly as she skipped back out of the ambulance.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?"

"Uh-oh." Delphian said as she joined Flaring outside.

"Hi skulduggery!" Flaring yelled.

"What did you two do?" He sounded worried.

"We tried to make coke." Delphian said.

"And we burnt down the kitchen." Flaring continued.

"I think your hat was in there."

"I think it was too."

"Might have been,"

"Might not have been."

"Probably,"

"Possibly,"

"Could have been."

"Definitely was." Flaring concluded, smiling.

"Where's Valkyrie is she safe?" Of course he was worried about her.

"Yeah! They left before it all set fire" Flaring said.

"Which we could have done, but then we would have missed all the fun!" Delphian pouted.

"Okay, you guys are weird."

"You only just noticed?" Flaring exclaimed, Delphian laughing.

"What did you learn from this guys?" Tanith had just came back,

"To not cook coke."

"And?"

"To just go to the shops when we want some," Both girls chorused, looking at their feet.

"Good, you promise?"

"We promise!"

Behind Flaring and Delphian's backs, they had their fingers crossed.

* * *

**Mwahahaha! Thanks for reading ;) Please R&R! ;D**

**_p.s Derek Landy own SP ;D_**

**xDBx**


End file.
